Esperaba por ti
by I Rei Hikaru
Summary: Para Bruce la vida es triste desde que Abyo se fue a buscar fama y fortuna, inesperadamente Ching que siempre había estado enamorada de Abyo se vuelve su única fuente de felicidad.
1. Bruce

"Esperaba por ti"

Capitulo 1: Bruce

~oOoOo~

A Bruce, hace años que la soledad lo rodeaba, quizá desde que su esposa murió, era verdad que cuando su hijo Abyo estaba en casa su vida era más activa, y la soledad más llevadera con las aventuras en que él y sus amigos se metían cada día. Pero aquel niño creció y se convirtió en alguien que tenía grandes aspiraciones y decidió irse a ver el mundo y demostrar que podía llegar a ser famoso, abandonando en el proceso a su padre, y desde entonces la soledad se le hacía más prolongada, casi inaguantable.

Por aquella época su mejor amigo le invitaba cada día a comer con él y su hija, la joven Ching, que había estado enamorada de Abyo toda la vida, y quien probablemente siempre lloraría por su partida, pero aun así, ella siempre parecía contenta de tenerlo ahí, le regalaba sonrisas, le platicaba de su día a día, y le hacía sentir que había alguien a quien él le importaba, llegó a platicar con ella sobre sus aspiraciones de aprender arte, mientras él le hablaba de su juventud, de cuando él y Chang, el padre de Ching, viajaban y entrenaban juntos, la veía contenta escuchando sus aventuras incluso emocionada, como si fueran grandes hazañas las vividas.

Eran tardes divertidas, hasta un día en que después de platicar por largo rato, ella dijo que estaba cansada y se fue a su recamara, él se quedó un rato más con Chang, hasta que vio que ya era muy tarde y decidió regresar a la estación de policía. Al salir, no pudo evitar voltear hacía la ventana de Ching, y allí estaba ella mirando al cielo y llorando, pudo verla limpiando sus lágrimas y entendió que tal vez que él estuviera ahí todo el tiempo le impedía olvidarse de Abyo, y eso le dolió profundamente, así que se alejó de ahí.

Después de eso, Bruce se paseaba durante el día por la aldea, dejando la comisaría sola, después de todo, no había delitos tan seguido y casi siempre estaba vacía, pero al llegar las tres de la tarde él se dirigía a su puesto y se quedaba ahí hasta el anochecer, si es que no había alguna emergencia.

Nadie notaba que se quedaba durante horas viendo por la ventana, inquieto, como si esperara algo, o alguien, y nadie notaba que lucía más melancólico que de costumbre, ni siquiera él mismo.

Aquella tarde estaba igual que siempre, viendo al cielo a través de la ventana, cuando escuchó que alguien entraba y se asomaba.

―¡Oficial Bruce, hola! ―Saludó alegre una jovencita de pelo castaño y ojos brillantes, acercándose a él con una canasta en la mano.

―¿Qué haces aquí, Ching? ― Le preguntó sin verla, pues había bajado la mirada inconscientemente.

―Hace días que no vas por la casa, y mi padre me dijo que te trajera algo de comer ― comentó alegre.

―Le diré a Chang que no es necesario que cuiden tanto de mí, es mucha molestia y tengo comida ― señaló un paquete de donas sobre su escritorio.

Ching frunció el ceño y movió la cabeza.

―Sabes que eso realmente no te alimenta, mira, te traje arroz con verduras y carne, es tu favorito. ¿No? ― Le sonrió mientras sacaba varias cosas de la canasta.

Bruce estaba incomodo, había hecho todo lo posible para alejarse, no soportaba que le diera tanta atención solo por cortesía y más si sabía que eso al final la hacía sufrir.

―Ching… ―Dijo y se la quedó mirando un largo rato antes de seguir ―. Por favor, vete.

Ella puso una cara muy triste, ya no sabía que hacer por él, desde que Abyo se había marchado, ella había intentado ser un aliciente para Bruce, dándole ánimos y tratando de cuidar de él, pensaba que lo estaba consiguiendo, pero un día de pronto él se alejó.

―Bruce, vamos, ven a comer y luego me iré ― contestó con una sonrisa melancólica.

―Ching, no tienes ninguna obligación conmigo, tu padre no debería hacerte venir, Abyo no debió pedirte que cuidaras de mí, no tenía ningún derecho, así que solo veté.

Ella bajó la mirada, las lágrimas empezaban a picar en sus ojos.

―Nadie me ha obligado a venir… ― retorcía sus dedos mirando al piso ―. Abyo no me pidió nada, no entiendo que tiene de malo que quiera que estés bien.

―Yo no soy nada para ti, Ching, eres muy joven, tienes otras cosas que hacer que estar cuidando a un viejo, sal a pasear con Pucca, o con otras amigas, búscate un novio.

―¡No puedo solo salir y buscar un novio! ―Gritó y las lágrimas comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos.

Bruce se sintió basura, la había lastimado, eso era lo que menos quería, se acercó a ella despacio.

―Lo siento, no debí decir eso, sé que aun quieres a Abyo ―puso las manos en sus hombros temblorosos.

―No es verdad… yo ya no lo quiero ―replicó ella mirando hacía el suelo.

―Dices eso y mira cómo te has puesto ―Le alzó la barbilla para mirarla y con la otra mano le limpió las lágrimas.

―Si estoy llorando, pero no es por Abyo ―dijo, mirándolo a los ojos.

―No tienes que ocultarlo de mí, te conozco desde que naciste.

―Y aun así, me conoces tan poco.

―Lamento haber dicho lo que dije, es que eres tan joven que no quiero ver tu vida desperdiciada.

―¡Deja de decir que soy joven! ― Le gritó.

Él iba a dar un paso atrás y ella lo tomó de la mano.

―¿Qué pasa Ching? ―Preguntó desconcertado.

Ella alzó la cabeza, se puso de puntitas y buscó los labios masculinos con los de ella, y lo besó, él no sabía qué hacer, pero ese beso era tan dulce, tan inexperto que no pudo evitar corresponderlo, ya eran años desde que había besado a una mujer, y ahora los labios puros de una jovencita, casi una niña lo estaban besando, pero no, ella ya no era una niña, era una mujer y no podía negárselo, ya lo sabía, cuando veía sus curvas perfectas acercándose a él, al notar su escote al servir la comida, incluso cuando la miraba entrenar, su delicadeza era demasiado femenina, no, por todos los cielos, ella era una mujer, y lo estaba besando y él también la besaba, correspondiendo más de lo debido, pero no podía entender que era lo que estaba pasando y la separó un poco asustado de sí mismo.

―Por favor, Bruce… No soy una niña, mírame como una mujer ― replicó ella limpiando sus lágrimas, tenía las mejillas encendidas y los labios enrojecidos.

―Ching, ¿es qué acaso, yo te gusto? ― Cuestionó incrédulo, aún sin aceptarlo.

Ella lo miró con horror, como si él acabará de preguntarle si quería morir.

―Debí saber que esto no estaba bien, tú nunca podrás verme de esa manera ― apenada dio dos pasos atrás y trató de llegar a la puerta.

Bruce la tomo de la mano, haciendo que se detuviera.

―Ching…

La jalo hacía él, y la abrazó con fuerza.

―¿Bruce?―Estaba totalmente sonrojada.

―Debí notar que ya te amaba… ― antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar él ya la besaba otra vez.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió entonces.

―¿Hay alguien? Ya llegu…

Ching y Bruce voltearon sorprendidos al escuchar la voz y se encontraron de frente con un joven de tez morena que los miraba con sorpresa.

― Abyo… ―Susurró, Bruce.

Continuara…

Mi primer fic de Pucca y es de una pareja tan rara, pero los amo, y quería ver qué pasaba, esto no ha terminado. ;) 

~Rei

Bruce x Ching


	2. Ching

**Esperaba por ti**

 **Capitulo 2: Ching**

 **~oOoOoOo~**

Para Ching, el día que Abyo le dijo que se marchaba de Sooga, la vida se le detuvo, en ese momento ella no quiso creerlo, siguió negándolo incluso el día en que lo vio subirse al avión que lo llevaría al otro lado del mundo. Hasta ese día ella había evitado llorar, pero en cuanto la verdad le cayó encima, no dejó de hacerlo por varios días, Pucca estuvo todo este tiempo a su lado para consolarla y gracias a ella logro salir un poco de su tristeza y de su recamara, para enfrentar un mundo sin el chico que amaba.

Poco a poco las semanas pasaron, y Ching aun esperaba por Abyo, a que la llamara, a que le escribiera, a que tal vez regresara, pero pronto las semanas se hicieron meses y él no daba señales de extrañarla, y ella a veces parecía que no podría soportar más la soledad.

Con Pucca ocupada con su propio drama entre dos amores, no tenía ganas de molestarla, al contrario, intentó darle los alicientes posibles para que aceptara de una buena vez a Tobe, quien había demostrado que realmente amaba a su amiga y quien había mejorado mucho como persona gracias a eso. Ella solo quería que alguien amara y correspondiera de verdad a su amiga.

Así al final su único consuelo entonces era Won, la gallina que siempre la había acompañado desde que era muy pequeña, era más que una mascota, era un ser especial que le daba su amor incondicional y eso lograba hacerla feliz, sin embargo nada es para siempre y la hermosa Won ya estaba muy anciana, había vivido muchos años más que cualquier gallina, Ching decía que era porque su ave era mágica, pero el tiempo de Won llegó a su final una mañana de otoño con Ching a su lado, sin poder creer que aquel pequeño ser querido, ya no abriría más los ojos, Ching lloró con amargura en los brazos de Pucca que una vez más, había estado con ella mientras el pequeño animalito vivía sus últimas horas.

Por la tarde, mientras el sol comenzaba a tomar tonos dorados, y las sombras se acentuaban, los ninjas de Tobe terminaron de enterrar el pequeño cuerpo en el patio de atrás del dojo Tortuga y pasaron a dejar sus condolencias ante Ching haciéndole una reverencia, uno de ellos iba llorando a mares y le dio un abrazo, antes que Tobe se lo llevará de ahí como si fuera un gato, Pucca le dio un abrazo cálido lleno de su empatía por ella, y Tobe atinó a ponerle una mano en la cabeza a modo de consuelo, extrañamente a Ching, ese pequeño gesto le valió más que si le hubiera dicho un discurso. Su padre, también le dio un abrazo, un pequeño beso en la mejilla y la dejo sola en el patio, para que pudiera estar un poco más con Won.

Ching estaba metida en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó unos pasos detrás, volteó enseguida con el corazón latiéndole rápidamente, con una esperanza encendida en el pecho, una esperanza que se vio apagada casi enseguida.

―Oficial Bruce ―dijo ella y la persona detuvo sus pasos.

―¿Llego tarde, cierto? ―Se veía apenado y se quitó el gorro de policía.

Ching movió la cabeza y volteó a mirar la pequeña tumba.

―Era una simple ceremonia para una mascota, no era para tanto ― en su voz sonó la amargura que estaba sintiendo.

Bruce se acercó más y quedó de pie junto a ella, mirando en silencio el lugar de descanso de Won.

―¿Tu padre te ha contado cómo encontró a Won? ― Dijo de pronto viéndola de reojo.

Ching volteo a verlo extrañada y movió la cabeza negando.

―Fue solo unos meses antes de que nacieras, tu padre y yo viajamos a una aldea lejana a buscar unas medicinas para tu madre, tu padre vio a Won y un vendedor le dijo que era una gallina poderosa.

Ching sonrío solo un poco al pensar que su padre podría haber caído en un embuste.

―Ohh, vaya… lo timaron.

―No fue así ―replicó el oficial ― cuando regresamos de aquel viaje, con Won incluida, a tu madre que había empezado a sufrir algunas fiebres desde hacía un tiempo, se le retiraron en cuanto esa gallina voló hacía ella y se posó en su vientre.

Ching se había quedado atenta escuchando la historia, su madre murió poco después que ella nació, ¿sería acaso que Won la había estado protegiendo desde antes de nacer?

― Cuando tú naciste, al poco tiempo tu madre se fue al cielo, ―lo dijo con delicadeza ―pero Won siempre estaba contigo…

Ching dejó caer un par de lágrimas.

―No creo que Won solo haya sido solo una mascota… ¡Woah! Te he hecho llorar. ¡Oh rayos!

Bruce se espantó al verla llorar, no sabía qué hacer.

―Lo siento Ching, ya estabas más tranquila y vine a molestarte… ― expresó apenado.

―No, no, oh oficial Bruce esto no es malo ― Ching sonrió brevemente ―, es solo que es verdad, ella era especial.

Bruce asintió y se puso la mano en la nuca.

―Por eso lamento haber llegado tarde, yo quería estar aquí, pero hubo un asalto a mano armada en una tienda y tuve que seguir al implicado, cambio... ― su cara se tornó roja de repente.

Ching no pudo evitar reír al escuchar la última palabra, era algo que él solía decir mucho unos años atrás, se le había quedado la costumbre al hacer patrullaje y hablar constantemente por la radio, pero ahora ya no la usaba tanto y fue gracioso que se le escapara.

―Tú no escuchaste nada, Ching ―replicó avergonzado.

―No oficial Bruce, no escuche nada ― dijo ella aun con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

Bruce se acercó entonces a la tumba de Won y dejo un pequeño diente de león sobre ella.

―Hasta siempre, mágica Won.

Ching y Bruce se quedaron unos minutos más ahí, hasta que el sol se terminó de poner en el horizonte.

―Oficial Bruce, vamos adentro a tomar un poco de té, ¿quiere? ―Dijo Ching, si se puede decir, un poco más alegre.

El oficial solo asintió y la siguió.

Y así de pronto, la vida de Ching comenzó a moverse nuevamente.

~oOo~

Ching quedó aturdida, de pronto había tenido demasiadas emociones en un instante, los oídos le zumbaban y sentía que la tierra a sus pies era como gelatina, bajó la mirada sin saber que más hacer, miles de pensamientos rondaban su cabeza en esos momentos.

Abyo miró la escena anonadado, no lograba entender que estaba pasando, dio un paso adelante.

―Abyo… ―Dijo Bruce.

―¿Qué es esto? ―Preguntó mirando a su padre y a Ching aun abrazados.

Bruce deshizo el abrazo pero tomó la mano de Ching en la suya.

―Eres un adulto, deberías saber que significa ― alargó la mano para tomar su gorro de policía ―Me alegra ver que has regresado, debo llevar a Ching a su casa, hablaremos cuando regrese.

Abyo se hizo a un lado, viendo como su padre llevaba de la mano a Ching, ella ni siquiera volteó a verlo.

Bruce caminó un buen rato en silencio, sin soltar la mano de Ching, hasta que pasaron cerca del Goh-Rong.

―Si quieres pensar mejor las cosas, por mi está bien, sé que la llegada de Abyo cambia la situación…

―¿Qué? ―Ella se detuvo y lo hizo soltar su mano ―¿De que estas hablando?

―De ti y de mí, lo que pasó, tal vez…

―¡No! Por favor, Bruce, en serio aun piensas que soy una niña.

―Eso no es…

―Estuve enamorada de Abyo casi toda mi vida, pero eso no significa que aun sea así, me sentí incomoda hace un momento no porque haya sido Abyo, sino porque era un momento que solo debíamos vivir tú y yo, y me sentí muy mal de que él nos viera ―estaba sonrojada cuando termino de hablar.

Bruce soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo en sus pulmones y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Ching.

―Perdóname, tuve pánico, pensé que por esto te podría perder―tomó aire ―, te juro que no quiero, no ahora que por fin me di cuenta lo que siento por ti, no quería demostrarlo, si por algo tus sentimientos estuvieran en conflicto preferiría que me lo dijeras cuanto antes, pero me alegra que no sea así.

Ching sonrió y lo abrazó.

―Me has hecho muy feliz al aceptar y corresponder mis sentimientos.

Bruce se sonrojó y la abrazó delicadamente.

―Esto es una locura, pero eso no importa… ―se quedó pensando un poco―. Debes saber que a partir de hoy, esto será más y más difícil. Vamos a tener que enfrentarnos a muchas cosas... Tu padre va a matarme.

Ching se separó y lo miro a los ojos.

―Estoy enterada que será difícil, pero por favor, lucha a mi lado.

Bruce se perdió un buen rato mirándola a los ojos antes de responder.

―Por siempre, lo prometo.

Un beso selló la promesa, mientras un par de ojos los veían desde lejos con gran rencor.

Continuara…

-oOo-

Pues este es el segundo capítulo, lamento ser tan lenta, pero así escribo yo, lentamente, sin embargo, como dije este fic no es muy largo, aunque no por eso va a carecer de momentos interesantes, así que espero que me sigan leyendo.

Lamento mucho lo de Won, pero pues soy muy realista a veces y sé que nada es para siempre, además hay que darle drama a esto. No me maten.

Gracias por leer.  
~Rei.


End file.
